You And Me
by Harpy Wings
Summary: Two years ago, Draco and Harry were secretly dating but broke up, now they are forced back together as Draco’s band Silver Dragon performs in New York and Harry’s new boyfriend, and manager, invites him along. How will they survive two weeks together? DH
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **You and Me

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **DracoHarry, HarryOC, OCOC and some others

**Summary:** Two years ago, Draco and Harry were secretly dating but broke up, now they are forced back together as Draco's band _Silver Dragon_ performs in New York and Harry's new boyfriend, and manager, invites him along. How will they survive two weeks together?

* * *

**Hey! **

**Another new story, you all must be sick of them by now. Well I had this idea for a while so decided I'd actually get around to writing it, anyway enjoy oh and a note for my **Hope and Truth** R&Rs at the bottom.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The New Boyfriend**

The rain fell lightly against the pavement, making small rivers down to the drain and washing away the dirt of the world, refreshing it in a new life. Few people occupied the sidewalk, most preferring to drive or use other transport that didn't have them walking directly under the water.

Despite the crisp wind and the drizzle of rain, a young man with messy raven black hair and breathe taking emerald eyes, walked. All he wore were long green cargo pants that were baggy around the legs but tight around the waist with a long sleeved white shirt with a black tee over and black converse.

He didn't carry an umbrella or a jacket to protect himself from the storm, all he carried was a dark blue massager bag slung over his right shoulder. He hummed a familiar tune as he neared the warehouse.

To a common muggle the building looked rundown with a large sign warning them of DANGER. To a magical kind it was a simple two story red brick building with a sign across the front reading _Harry's Center for Underprivileged Wizards and Witches. _

Harry walked through the double doors into the large hall that was crowded with the children and teenagers who routinely came to the centre.

Harry had started the center two years ago, using the monthly money that the Ministry sent him (a kind of reward for saving the wizarding world) the centre offered tutoring for homework and school, dance lessons, art classes, music lessons, sports games, which included, indoor football, indoor tennis, basketball, netball, volleyball and others as well as drama lessons and other activities. Everything thing was free and none of the students paid and the teachers were volunteers.

Harry smiled and greeted some of the students and teachers before heading around the building to see how everyone was.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to the call and smiled at the young twelve-year-old girl, Skyler, one of Harry's foster children he raised. Skyler was of medium height with flowing sun-kissed golden curls and wide smoky eyes. She was wearing white tights with black shorts over and a sleeveless grey shirt.

"Sky, how was class?" Harry asked, ruffling her blond curls.

Skyler batted away his hand and grinned at her foster-dad. "Great! Miss Mei said I've improved."

Skyler had once lived with a dysfunction family. At the age of five her older brother had died and when she was seven her mum ran away and left her with her alcoholic father. Two years ago Harry had caught her trying to steal from a shop and had taken her in to foster raise her.

"That's good to hear. Where's Elias and Jade?"

"Elias is playing basketball and Jade is still in her dance class." Skyler fell into step beside Harry as they went to find his other two foster children.

Elias was finishing up a close game, his team just behind by two baskets. Harry and Skyler took seats in the stands to watch him battle it out.

At sixteen Elias was as tall as Harry, who had always been short due to his undernourishment at the Dursleys, and he held his Portuguese heritage in his features. His dark hair fell over his ears and his eyes were a dark blue. He made a spectacular dunk and the game ended.

Elisa had been living with his broke-uncle since he was thirteen and his mother died of cancer and his father shortly after due to grief. His uncle couldn't hold a job for more then a week and Elisa was lucky to be able to stay in Hogwarts.

He started selling drugs, getting into some himself, at fourteen and by the time Harry found him at fifteen one year ago, he was on the verge of dropping out of Hogwarts, due to bad grades and addiction to heroin. Harry took him in and helped him off his addiction and with his work until he was in the top ten of his year.

Elias spotted the two and walked over, a towel draped over his broad masculine shoulders and a grin on his handsome face. "Where's Jade?"

"We're gonna get her and head home, I think Ambre has decided to cook."

"Maybe we shouldn't then." Elias suggested, making a face at the thought of the French models attempts at cooking.

Harry chuckled and they headed up a set of iron stairs to the second level that were the dancing, drama and tutor rooms. The room, closest to the staircase, door opened and a stream of dance students left, talking and laughing amongst themselves.

Among them was Jade, tall, curvy and dark with wide golden-brown eyes and straight brown hair that falls past her shoulders reaching nearly to her mid back. She grinned at them and glided over, as thought her feet hardly touched the floor. Harry had a feeling she had at least some veela blood in her as she was startling beautiful, even at fourteen.

Jade had been moving between foster homes since she was ten and had never been able to settle down. Her last foster father had made a move on her while drunk and she had broken his nose before making a run for it. That was only eight months ago and Harry had found her trying to make a cheap living as a whore.

"Ready?" Harry asked, leading them out the door.

"Yep." Jade nodded, smiling in that calmly way she possessed.

Harry led them outdoors, Skyler yelling at the cold, she had always been frail and the cold especially got to her. Elias handed her his blue sports jacket and she wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling it tightly closed.

Luckily the large apartment Harry, his foster children and his roommate Ambre (as well as her girlfriend Jenny on occasion) occupied was only two blocks away and they soon reached it.

The apartment was magical and took up the whole top floor, with a door leading onto the roof garden that Jenny and the children had made. Walking into the lavishly decorated sitting room they were all hit by a terrible burning smell.

"Oh Merlin, she is cooking." Elias moaned.

The swinging door to the kitchen was thrown open and a very annoyed French model stormed out. Ambre was slender and tall with curled blond-streaked-brown-hair, an oval face, sun-kissed skin and the most memorizing blue, golden flecked eyes, the golden changing shades according to her mood, right now they were blazing.

"And what, Elias Jacinto Duarte, does that mean?" Ambre spoke with the faintest undertone of French accent.

Elias cowered under her wrath and smiled hesitantly. "Um….nothing."

Skyler choked back her laugh and Jade smiled in amusement. Harry chuckled and decided to save his foster-son from his roommate's wrath.

"Ambre, is something burning?"

Ambre's eyes widened, forgetting her anger, and rand back into the kitchen cursing in French. The three teenagers disappeared into their rooms (the girls sharing a room together) and Harry flopped down onto his cream couch, turning on the radio on the side table. The soft, yet sharp music of the _Sliver Dragon _cut through the air, drowning out Ambre's cursing.

_I want to...  
take his eyes out; just for looking at you  
yes I do  
I want to...  
take his hands off; just for touching you  
yes I do _**(1)**_  
_

Harry's heart ached and he cut the radio off sharply and sat, fuming now, as the song continued in his head, one of the many songs that had been written for him by the lead singer of the _Silver Dragon, _His secret ex-boyfriend of two years, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

The soft patter of the rain was drowned out by the beat of the instruments, the guitar, the bass and the drums playing in a beat. A silver-blond haired young man with cutting, quick silver eyes licked his dry lips and opened his mouth, his voice faltering then his fingers stilled on his instrument and the others followed, a mix of sighs and groans now filling the silence.

"Draco!"

Randy pulled off his headphones and frowned at the blond through the separating glass. Randy was a tall, well built man, the manager of the _Silver Dragon _and now a good friend of Draco Malfoy's. His dark red hair was sleeked back in a professional manner and he wore expensive robes, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Draco glared back and threw down his guitar, which feel with a BANG and CRACK, before wrenching open the door between the two rooms.

"It's no use Randy, I've got nothing! I've had nothing for two years and I'm not about to get my inspiration any time soon."

Randy growled and sat back in his chair. "You were going great! A whole album of number one songs and now just nothing! Whatever happened to your inspiration, you need it back, now!"

Draco flipped him off and grabbed his leather jacket, pulling it on and walking out of the studio and into the light rain. He was wearing designer jeans and a button down blue shirt and the wind nipped at his cheeks, ruffling his blond-silver hair.

Behind him the doors opened again and out stepped Blaise, the bass player and his best friend. Blaise stuffed his hands in his coat and stamped his feet against the cold.

"Come on man, you just need one song, it can't be that hard! You wrote a whole album in one year."

Draco shook his head. "I had my inspiration then."

Blaise gave him a crooked face-smirk. "You mean your secret boyfriend you wouldn't even tell me about?"

"Yep, the very same." Draco smirked, a hint of bitterness to it. Everyday for two years he had thought of his ex-secret-boyfriend, Harry Potter, whom he had foolishly let walk out of his life over a stupid argument.

"Then just take inspiration from the breakup or something." Blaise suggested. "Just hurry up and write something before Randy dose us all in."

Draco chuckled and nodded, the two heading back inside. Draco hummed a tune to himself, trying to think up lyrics to go with it. As they stepped back inside, Draco looked up and stopped, all colour in his face drizzling out.

Pulling away from a quick kiss with Randy was none other than his ex-secret-boyfriend who hadn't seen for two years, Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what had made him want to date Randy, maybe it was his charming smile or the way he had been wiling to step back for Harry and give him room, not getting between his foster-children or his centre or any of his life and allowing Harry all the time he wanted. Maybe it was the need for another's affection.

Whatever it was, Harry had started to date Randy, slowly at first a date every fortnight, a walk through the park, then the two had gotten more serious, a few nights a week and soon Harry was comfortable enough around Randy to refer to him as his boyfriend.

Harry had known that Randy was a manger for two bands, although he had never really asked him which, and he traveled a lot. Harry had gone to meet him for a late dinner and when he turned at the sound of the door he couldn't help but gape.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry quickly recovered and schooled his features, smiling pleasantly at him, trying to hide his shock and unease at seeing the ex-Slytherin again. Draco looked impassive and Randy and Blaise were obvious to the two men's moods.

"Harry and I are heading out to lunch; I'll meet you all here tomorrow, hopefully with some music." Randy's gaze hovered on Draco at the last part before he looked down at Harry with a smile and the two slipped past the _Silver Dragon _band members and onto the street.

"You manage the _Silver Dragon_?" Harry asked once they were heading to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yea, was my biggest band, until Draco lost his inspiration and can't write anymore music for shit." Randy looked down at Harry. "You two went to school together, huh? Were you guys close?"

"Used to be." Harry muttered.

Harry wasn't sure if Randy picked up on the undertone of his answer, but the manager smiled at him. "Are you doing anything for two weeks from Monday?"

"Um…I don't think so, why?"

"Well I have to go on a tour and seeing as how it's almost Valentine's Day and I'm going to New York, would you like to come?"

Harry smiled, two weeks in New York for Valentine's Day sounded perfect. "Of course I would."

"Great." Randy grinned. "We'll be leaving with _Silver Dragon_ at noon on Monday."

"_Silver Dragon_!?"

"Of course." Randy nodded. "Is there a problem?"

"Uh…..no."

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**(1) Just For-by Nickelback, don't own! Good song. **

**So what do you all think? Good, bad, such rubbish I shouldn't continue?

* * *

**

**To my **Hope and Truth **R&Rs**

**I have been asked to write a sequel but I won't be. Instead I'm posting a story challenge:**

**1. **Hope and Truth 2 Story challenge:

**2. **The story must be based before or after the epilogue

**3. **You must have all the Malfoy-Potter children in the epilogue but you can add more if you want.

**4. **You must tell me if you want to take up this challenge and in your summary you have to have: Hope and Truth challenge.

**5. **You can make your own title for the story.

**6. **You can change or alter personalities to match your story.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,**

**A small note to my lovely R&Rs. This story is a sort of in-between story, meaning chapters will only be posted in-between postings of my other stories, also this story will be short, 10 chapters at the most, probably. Besides all that, enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: To New York**

Harry dropped his coat in the cupboard and flopped, face-first, onto the couch. Down the hall that held all the bedrooms he could hear a door open and two sets of footsteps.

With only half interest he looked up to see Ambre and her girlfriend, Jenny, both dressed in bathrobes and Harry had the feeling, nothing else.

Jenny was a slender girl with caramel skin and wide baby blue eyes. Her blond and brown hair was tied in a high pony tail and a small smile graced her lips. She was only nineteen and worked at the Ministry as an intern at the Charms department and did volunteer work at Harry's centre teaching kids' indoor football.

"Was your date crap?" Ambre asked, sitting with Jenny on the opposite couch and regarding Harry thoughtfully.

"No." Harry mumbled. "Randy asked me to go to New York with him."

"Really?" Jenny asked, her eyes brightening. "That is so romantic!"

Ambre rolled her eyes. "So why are you so depressed if you're going to New York?"

"Draco is going."

Once when Harry and Ambre had gotten a little too drunk Harry had told her about his past relationship with the Malfoy. Ambre had more then likely told Jenny who didn't seem the least surprised that Harry was upset about going with the lead singer.

"I'll get the wine." Jenny offered, disappearing into the kitchen.

"So you'll be stuck with your ex-boyfriend and current boyfriend in New York?" Ambre asked a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Yes." Harry moaned. "For two weeks!"

"Wow that must suck." Ambre nodded.

Jenny returned with three glasses and an open bottle of red wine. Harry drowned his first glass in one gulp while Ambre and Jenny stuck to sipping theirs.

"It's going to bad, I just know it." Harry sighed, pouring another glass.

"Then just don't go." Jenny offered.

"I already said yes."

"Then tell him something came up at work or with the kids." Ambre cut in.

"I couldn't do that. Damn my nice streak." Harry muttered.

"Well then, you'll just have to pray nothing will happen." Jenny offered.

"Uh huh." Harry mumbled, drowning the rest of his wine.

* * *

Draco was pacing his room, his mind running with everything that was happening and a tune that hadn't gone away since he had seen Harry and Randy kissing. He ran a hand through his silver-blond hair and fell into a chair. Pulling out his wand he summoned his notebook and quill, hurriedly scribbling down the tune and the start of a song.

When he was satisfied with what he had he sat back and read over it. For once, in a very long time, the song actually sounded good. He hummed the words and added and changed some parts before he was finally satisfied.

The song was, of course, centered on Harry. Everything was and he couldn't change it. He needed Harry; he craved everything that was Harry. His whole first album was the songs he had written for Harry, about him.

And now he would be with Harry, for two weeks in New York City. It was strange to think he would be so close to Harry yet so far. Harry wasn't there for him but for Randy. Anger raged inside Draco and he couldn't push it away. He gripped his quill until it snapped under the pressure.

That gave him a little satisfaction. He felt the need to do something so he abandoned his work and headed out of his house and into the yard where he decided to go flying. He still lived in the same mansion he had grown up in. He was going to sell it years ago but had decided not to when Harry left him. He didn't see any real point.

Fly eased some of the tension but still he felt his blood boil and pump loudly in his ears. The night air nipped at his exposed face and hands but it didn't bother him, he liked the cold. When he had cooled down and his heart was no longer pounding he landed smoothly and looked up at the sky.

Two weeks with the love of his life. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

In another attempt to delay his dispatcher, Harry rechecked his suitcase. Elias rolled his eyes and zipped the case closed, carrying it into the sitting room where the others were waiting.

Jenny, Jade and Skyler were sitting on the couches and smiled brightly up at Harry. Ambre stood by the fireplace and looked impatient.

"Stop being such a girl and get your ass out of here." She ordered.

Harry chuckled and hugged her briefly. "I'll miss you too, Ambre."

"Yea, yea." She pushed him away and he said his goodbyes to the others.

"We'll take care of the kids, don't worry." Jenny promised.

"Thanks, Jen." Harry straightened and left through the emerald flames of the floo-network.

He tumbled out at the ministry portkey bay and stood, dusting off the ashed before his suitcase shot out and hit a by passer.

"Ah! I'm so sorry." Harry gushed, picking up the suitcase and flushing pink.

The person groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. "That's Ok, it's not the first time that's happened."

The flush drained from Harry's cheeks faster then it had come. "Draco?"

Draco looked up and silver orbs met green. "Uh…Harry…."

An awkward silence fell over the two and neither knew what to do or say. Luckily they were saved from further awkwardness by Randy's arrival.

"Harry, Draco, good your both here, we can go." Randy took Harry's suitcase and walked off, missing the awkward silence between the two.

After a pause Harry followed Randy, feeling the tingle of Draco's eyes following him.

* * *

The portkey landed them in the hotel lobby, which was lavishly decorated in expensive furniture. The room was done in a cream and violet theme and some attendants took their luggage to their assigned suites.

Harry's room, to his dismay, was between Randy's and Draco's. The suite was large and decorated much like the lobby. House elves had left him just about everything he needed.

They had decided to hit the Wizarding part of New York for dinner so Harry dressed formally in a tailored black suit and an a white button down shirt, opened at the top.

The others were waiting in the lobby, dressed much similar to Harry. Randy kissed Harry's cheek, Harry noting Draco stiffened, when he reached them and they headed out of the hotel and into the busy street.

They chose a small Italian café close to the hotel, although it took them a while as they band was recognized everywhere and had to stop numerous times to sign autographs.

The café was much quieter and small. They took the largest table by the window and, luckily, Harry could avoid sitting beside Draco.

"Tomorrow you'll be performing at noon." Randy informed them as their meals arrived. "You'll have to do five songs and I would say try to do something new but…" He trained off, his eyes on Draco who didn't even flinch.

"I'm working on a new song." Draco informed him, a little too unrighteous. Harry was sure that he had imagined that Draco's eyes trailed on him while he spoke.

"Good." Randy nodded. "If you ever get around to finishing it then you can perform it."

Draco nodded and didn't say anything further. The meal was silent, broken occasionally by Blaise and the band's drummer, Mack.

Mack was large and dark skinned, a good friend of Blaise's. He wore the solemn look of a priest when he preformed, which often scared Harry a little. He always wore muscle shirts and tight jeans, the clothing showing off his muscle lines, although for dinner he opted for a double breast blue suit with a snow white shirt.

The table had gone silent again, broken by a waiter informing Randy that he had a floo call for him. Randy excused himself and left the table.

Harry glanced up and swore, once more, that Draco had been starring at him. Randy returned with an apologetic look.

"Mack, Blaise, we need to leave. Another problem has come up." He turned to look at Harry and Draco. "You two stay and enjoy the rest of your dinner." Harry opened his mouth to protest in panic but Randy lent over and kissed his cheek. "Sorry about this. I'll make it up to you," And was gone before Harry could make any sort of stand.

The two just sat there.

"So, this is awkward." Draco muttered, playing with his knife.

Harry only nodded silently, fiddling with his napkin. There was silence for a long time and Harry was sure that he was going to suffocate under it all. Draco saved him from driving a fork through his eye.

"So what have you been doing for the last two years?"

"I started a center for magical children and teenagers. I've almost been fostering three teenagers, Elias, Skyler and Jade." Once Harry started be couldn't stop blabbering, he just wanted the silence to never return. "I moved back to London and got an apartment with Ambre, the French model. She's completely crazy."

Draco smiled at him, Harry wasn't sure if it was because of what he said or because he was rambling, but the smile was contagious and he smiled back.

"What about you?" Harry asked, stilling smiling with Draco's contagious smile.

"Well besides my band I've also moved back to London and, much to the gossip columns, I haven't been dating…" Draco then trailed off and Harry noted the tinge of bitterness in his tone.

Harry ducked his head; his smile gone along with Draco's and prayed for no more silence. Someone must have heard him because Draco spoke again.

"I'm done with eating, how about you?" Harry nodded and stood with Draco, who paid for the bill left behind by the others, and the two made it out into the street.

Harry looked around at the sinking sun and sighed contently. "It's beautiful."

"Yea." Draco murmured beside him. Harry turned and found Draco starring straight back at him.

Harry blushed faintly and looked away, looking instead at the crowd that was beginning to thicken for a night out. Draco stayed in the shadows to avoid being seen and together he and Harry finally reached the hotel.

Draco walked Harry to his room, who felt a tingle at the bottom of his stomach as Draco's hand occasionally brushed his.

Harry turned to face him when they reached his door. The hallway was deserted and Harry almost felt sick with sudden nerves.

"Thanks." Harry smiled.

Draco gave him a look that read he didn't understand what Harry meant but nodded all the same. "You're welcome."

A strand of Harry's hair fell into his eyes and Draco's hand moved instinctively, tucking it back behind his ear, his fingers trailing a long the shell of Harry's sensitive ear.

Harry drew in a shot, sharp breath and his heart sped up, fluttering against his chest. "Good night." He choked before slipping into his room and closing the door on the tempting Draco.

The room was lit and empty and Harry slid down the door, resting his head on his knees that were brought up against his chest. Harry groaned and sighed.

How was he going to survive?

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**Lots of thanks to all my reviewers! Please review and also, Harry and Draco's breakup will be revealed later. Please REVIEW!**

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SO incrediably sorry! I got a mini block on this story then accidentally forgot to write the rest of the chapter. Hopefully you can find it in your hearts to forgive me? Please? **

**Chapter 3: The New Song**

Draco tapped the armrest as he murmured the new lyrics in his head. The words were coming so smoothly, ever since Harry walked back into his life. He felt cold when he remembered why Harry was back, all because of Randy. Furiously he scribbled some more words down and smirked in satisfaction.

He looked over at the wall, the wall that was dividing him from Harry. He couldn't believe his luck that Harry was back. It was almost too good to be true. He returned to his song and hummed the tune.

At nine they all met for a late breakfast in the hotel's dinning quarters. Randy got straight to business.

"We have a performance at noon, two songs so you better decide now."

Mack was drumming his fingers on the table to a tune only he knew and then smirked. "Let's do _The Reason_**1**"

Draco shifted a little and avoided Harry's eyes. Blaise nodded enthusiastically. "Yea and _Gone_**2**."

Draco let out an unnoticeable sigh. Trust them to choose the two songs that had the biggest effect on his relationship with Harry. After their break-up he had written _The Reason_ and just before the war he wrote _Gone_, his first song. Harry was busing himself with eating his toast and hardly paying attention to the small meeting before him. Draco was rather grateful.

Randy nodded. "Good, I'll send a message and tell them you're ready. "He left the table and headed into the main lobby.

Mack stretched and stood. "I'll see you all later." He walked off and Blaise shrugged following after him. Once they were gone silence fell.

"I should go and get ready." Draco mumbled, making a hasty exit.

When he was safely in his room Draco let out a sigh of relief and flopped down onto his couch. He started to sign softly as he closed his eyes.

'_I'm afraid you're gone,  
__I don't want you,  
__I don't want you to go,  
__I've got the sun in my eyes,  
__I couldn't see you,  
__Passing me by.'_**2**

He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, seeing the tangled images the song provoked, the images that had created it. All he could picture was him, ragged and bloody, carrying a limp Harry from a dying battlefield while his world fell to its knees behind him.

Blinking away the image Draco looked around and contemplated what he was going to do for two weeks stuck with the love of his life. He could panic or…panic.

* * *

Harry walked with Randy to the clubhouse where the band was to play. He had seen the band play before, dozens of times. He would sneak in, wearing a disguise and watch Draco play. He was amazing when he preformed, as though he were in his own element. As he walked he remembered the first time Draco had come to him with his first song.

They had still been in Hogwarts and Harry was preparing for the upcoming war. Draco, who was secretly dating then, had met him one night, nervously holding a piece of parchment. That night he had shown Harry his first lyrics and the words had stayed with Harry for years later.

The song had been about Harry's part in the war and Draco's fear he would die. Nobody but Draco and Harry knew the true meaning.

Harry was pulled from his musings by Randy, who was talking to the bouncer. The large man with a dark goatee spared them cold looks before letting them enter before the long line of party goers. Inside the nightclub music thumped from the live band on stage. It was large and dark with throngs of young people, dancing and generally having a good time.

Harry smiled a little. The whole place had a new edge, almost muggle feel to it. Randy pulled him towards the bar and they ordered drinks while they waited. A lot of people were anticipating the return of the _Silver Dragon_, hence the long waiting line outside.

It didn't take long for their appearance. Mack and Blaise walked out casually. Mack wore a short sleeved blue shirt and baggy black jeans. Blaise wore sleeveless black shirt and tight blue jeans, faded and torn at the knees. Once they had taken up position Draco appeared. He wore leather pants and a flowing grey button down shirt.

He sent the crowd his trademark smirk as they burst into a round of applause and cheers, everyone eager to hear the band perform. Draco gave a mock bow and girls squealed. Harry bit his lip, his eyes focused on Draco.

Draco greeted them in the usual manner and they responded in kind. Then he got down to business with _The Reason. _

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_**1**

Harry knew this song well. It had been the last song Draco had written, after Harry had left him. He could still remember hearing it on the radio, the first time it had ever been heard, and his dedication. "This is for you, I'm sorry." That was all he had said and Harry knew it was for him and his heart had broken with each word. Draco finished the song and bowed as everyone cheered.

Harry smiled and clapped too. Draco look up and for a brief moment their eyes met and it was just like all those times that Harry had watched from a distance. Harry felt his heart speed up and his breath caught in his throat and everything stopped.

"Uh…Next song is _Gone_." Draco tore his eyes away and Harry realized why. Randy had an arm around his shoulders.

These are my promises,

The words brought the flood of memories. Draco singing it to him for the first time as they lay together in the tangle of sheets, days before Harry went to fight. He could feel the burning in his throat, the same feelings of utter remorse; it was as though he were living through it once more.

"Harry?" Randy was calling to him and Harry dragged himself out of memory lane and focused on him.

"Yes?"

"I just said, how are you enjoying the show?"

"It's amazing." Harry answered truthfully, watching as Draco's fingers moved expertly across his guitar.

The song ended and the trio bowed. As Mack and Blaise turned to leave Draco stopped them dead in their tracks with an announcement.

"I want to perform a song I just composed."

The crowd went wild and Blaise, Mack, Randy and Harry all sent Draco confused and shocked looks. 'What's going on?' Blaise mouthed.

In answer Draco handed them each a sheet of parchment. Both scanned the words and song notes and took position, reluctantly.

"You'll have to excuse us; this is a little surprise for my band, so we haven't rehearsed properly." Draco sent them another smirk that made them swoon and nobody was really concerned.

Draco cleared his throat and Blaise and Mack gave him the nod to start. They were professional enough to remember the simple notes. With Draco's nod the music started to play, fast and loud.

It was a different sound, different style. But it worked wonderfully.

Time shows us that all that ever mattered  
all that ever mattered leaves us in the cold  
If you ever believe this is what you need  
it will spin around and shatter  
throw you to the floor  
as it leaves us in the cold

Harry was as lost in the song as everyone else was.

Knowing that it's far from over  
this one belongs to you

Was it just Harry or were Draco's eyes only on him?

I remember the train you came in on  
Everything I want kept calling  
I remember the chill that came over  
Everything I love went falling

The music slowed and Draco's head bowed. Then he looked up, singing the last verse with such strength.

_Time shows us that all that ever mattered  
all that ever mattered leaves us in the cold  
If you ever believe this is what you need  
it will spin around and shatter  
throw you to the floor  
as it leaves us in the cold_**3**

As the words faded the room exploded into applause and they bowed once more and left the stage, the crowed chanting after them.

* * *

**1**The Reason by Hoobstank **Don't own**

**2**Gone by the Butterfly Effect **Don't own. **

**3**In The Cold by Acceptance **Don't own**

**I hope you all enjoyed it. I've had a rough patch with writing so I hope this is good. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all!**

DaRk-HoPeLesS-rOmAnTiC, hells-mistake, xxX Bishiman Sephiroth Xxx, colleen, vanilla slash, Missy Padfoot, Merrymow, Beautiful-Boy-Love, TanyaPotter, Tara22, Karenelaine, Beth5572, fifespice, Cut-Wrist-Kate, randomness, I-see-thestrals, Potter's Wifey, kitten7315, txcalbud, sigi, AngellikeRebel, mumimeanjudy, volleypickle16 and thrnbrooke.

**Oh and I made a mistake. Yea, the kids should be in school, I forgot, hehe. Let's just say they're there for the holidays. **

**Please REVIEW! (and I give you permission to yell for my slow update)**

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings. **


End file.
